Draco Malfoy e la pietra filosofale
by Shining soul91
Summary: E' più o meno come la storia di Harry Potter solo che il protagonista è....Draco Malfoy! La storia quindi è diversa perchè cambieranno delle cose e le scelte e anche il rapporto con gli altri personaggi del protagonista saranno molto differenti..
1. Chapter 1

Una sera, un uomo slanciato e molto anziano dai capelli e la barba argentati apparve al Malfoy manor, così all'improvviso che sembrava spuntato dal terreno. Il gatto seduto vicino alla porta d'ingresso già dalla mattina ebbe un sussulto alla sua apparizione e le sue pupille divennero due fessure. L'uomo indossava abiti tanto lunghi che strisciavano per terra a ogni suo passo e una mantella altrettanto lunga color porpora. Aveva un naso aquilino su cui portava due occhiali a forma di mezza luna dietro i quali si nascondevano due occhi di un azzurro chiaro che osservavano in giro con aria colta e astuta. Il nome di quell'uomo così particolare era Albus Silente.

I suoi occhi puntarono lo sguardo sul gatto vicino all'entrata dell'abitazione e disse con aria divertita: "Che coincidenza che anche lei sia qui professoressa McGranitt!"

Il gatto era scomparso e al suo posto era comparsa una donna con espressione austera.

"Perché non è andata a festeggiare? Io sono stato invitato a un paio di feste e banchetti."

"Tutti a festeggiare! Se almeno fossero più prudenti! I Babbani hanno già notato qualcosa! Be', del resto a quanto pare Lei-Sa-Chi è scomparso. Ma ne siamo certi?" domandò diffidente.

"Professoressa, dovrebbe decidersi a chiamarlo col suo vero nome: Voldemort.

La donna trasalì ma Silente non lo notò nemmeno.

"Per lei è più facile perché si sa che lei è l'unico che Lei-Sa…Voldemort… temeva. Piuttosto, è vero quello che si dice in giro, cioè che Voldemort ha tentato di uccidere Draco Malfoy ma non riuscendoci i suoi poteri sono venuti meno?"

Silente confermò con un cenno della testa.

"Sul serio? E' incredibile… Dopo tutti quelli che ha ucciso… Come è sopravvissuto il piccolo?"

"Non so dirti nulla. Forse non ne verremo mai a conoscenza." disse.

Silente si alzò e si diresse verso l'ingresso dell'abitazione.

"Cosa hai intenzione di fare Albus?" domandò la McGranitt, confusa.

"Solo sapere…" sussurrò.

Bussò alla porta e dopo un po' di tempo aprì un uomo dai capelli biondi.

"Albus!" esclamò sussultando.

"Salve Lucius! Sono venuto a conoscenza dell'avvenuto e sono felice che la tua famiglia non abbia subito alcuna disgrazia. Mi chiedevo soltanto cosa tu abbia intenzione di fare dopo quello che è successo."

"Io non lo so Albus… Non ne ho idea…" rispose Lucius massaggiandosi la testa.

"Ormai il regno di Voldemort è terminato, almeno per un po' di tempo, e sei ancora in tempo per metterti dalla nostra parte. Ti assicuro che riceverai protezione e sostegno da parte di tutti e immagino che adesso sia quello di cui hai bisogno."

L'uomo sembrò esitante ma poi sussurrò: " Immagino di non avere altra scelta.."

Silente sorrise benevolo. "Sono felice che tu abbia fatto la scelta giusta. Spero che ci rivedremo ancora in altre circostanze."

E fece un profondo inchino, poi se ne andò verso una McGranitt più confusa che mai ed entrambi sparirono. Dentro all'abitazione una donna cullava un bambino dai capelli biondi e dalla pelle bianchissima con una cicatrice sulla fronte, una cicatrice a forma di serpente.

Il bambino non poteva nemmeno immaginare che là fuori tantissimi maghi stavano brindando a suo nome: "Draco Malfoy, il figlio Mangiamorte che ha ucciso il Signore Oscuro."


	2. Chapter 2 Compere a Diagon Alley

Erano passati ben dieci anni da quella sera e Draco, ormai cresciuto, non era più un bambino. Era un ragazzo alto e dalla pelle molto pallida e dei capelli di un biondo chiarissimo, quasi bianco. I suoi genitori lo avevano sempre viziato, tanto che divenne un ragazzo sfacciato che pretendeva che tutti gli dessero ragione e chi non lo faceva meritava di essere punito, a meno che non si fosse prostrato ai suoi piedi. Suo padre era orgoglioso di questo temperamento che lo distingueva dai luridi "Mezzosangue", che avevano rovinato intere stirpi di maghi di nobili origini. O almeno questo era quello che pensava la famiglia Malfoy.

Draco aveva sempre sognato di diventare, il giorno in cui sarebbe andato a Hogwarts, come suo padre, un degno Serpeverde. Per questo andava orgoglioso della sua cicatrice a forma di serpente, pur non sapendo cosa gliela avesse procurata, pensando di essere stato destinato a finire in quella Casa. Ogni volta che chiedeva perché avesse quel segno sulla fronte i genitori gli rispondevano sempre che se l'era fatto quando era piccolo, ma non gli avevano spiegato mai come fosse accaduto.

Draco aveva notato che, quando poneva loro questa domanda, erano sempre molto turbati: il padre sbiancava e la madre sembrava ogni volta sul punto di piangere. Non gli erano mai interessate le cause della cicatrice che si era procurata perché pensava fosse un semplice segno del destino del suo futuro nella Casa di Serpeverde.

Un bel giorno arrivò finalmente la fatidica lettera di Hogwarts che lo informava di essere stato ammesso alla scuola di magia e stregoneria e un elenco dei materiali scolastici.

"Finalmente sta per arrivare il grande giorno, Draco!" disse soddisfatto il padre.

"Già…" sussurrò il ragazzo con aria compiaciuta.

"Il mio piccolo sta per diventare un Serpeverde! Sono così felice!" esclamò la madre stampandogli un grosso bacio sulla guancia.

"Forza ragazzo! E' ora di andare a Diagon Alley!"

La famiglia si diresse verso il caminetto e il padre afferrò un barattolo con su scritto "Polvere Volante", entrarono nel camino e l'uomo gettò la polvere gridando: "Nocturn Alley!"

A Draco sembrò di finire in un vortice finchè non giunsero a destinazione.

"Scusami Draco ma dovevo passare di qui prima di andare a Diagon Alley" disse Lucius mentre si scuoteva dalla polvere.

Il padre si avviò verso il negoziante e dopo aver borbottato qualcosa per un po' invitò la moglie e il figlio ad andare a comprare i materiali per la scuola.

Nocturn Alley non piacque molto al ragazzo per le persone che lo frequentavano, ma quel senso di oscurità lo attirava, in qualche modo.

Usciti da lì giunsero finalmente a Diagon Alley dove un sacco di persone stavano andando in giro per i negozi.

"Tu vai da Madama McClan mentre io vado a comprare i libri. Narcissa, tu invece vai a vedere le bacchette".

Così Draco si diresse da Madama McClan, che gli avrebbe cucito la veste per la scuola. Appena arrivato, una signora piuttosto tarchiata gli chiese di seguirla in una stanza dove iniziò a fare il vestito.

"Ahi! Mi fai male brutta vecchia!" esclamò dopo che la donna lo aveva punto per sbaglio con un ago.

"Se non stai fermo come faccio a non pungerti!" sbottò la donna.

Il giovane sbuffò ma poi tacque.

Intanto entrò un ragazzo bruno e con i capelli che, a quanto pareva, non avevano mai visto un pettine.

"Ciao!" disse Draco "Anche tu a Hogwarts?"

"Già"

Draco iniziò a dire che suo padre stava comprando i libri per lui,sua madre stava guardando le bacchette e che presto li avrebbe trascinati in un negozio di scope anche se non si potevano tenere scope personali al primo anno. Poi gli domandò se _lui_ aveva un manico di scopa suo. L'altro gli rispose di sì con aria felice, iniziando a parlare del Quidditch. Così i due iniziarono a conversare animatamente sul Quidditch: Draco si vantava della sua abilità di Cacciatore mentre il brunetto diceva di essere abbastanza abile come ruolo di Cercatore.

"Tu in che Casa pensi di andare?" chiese il biondino.

"Io credo a Grifondoro. Tutte le persone che conosco ci sono andate finora.."

"Io invece finirò sicuramente a Serpeverde! Tutta la mia stirpe è stata lì! Be' queste sono sicuramente le Case migliori, però immagina di finire a Tassorosso! Io me ne andrei, tu?"

"Non penso sarebbe così terribile.."

Draco vide un uomo e una donna che stavano scuotendo le mani verso di loro.

"Chi sono quelli?" domandò.

"Ah! Sono i miei genitori! Adesso devo raggiungerli! Ha finito, signora?" chiese cortesemente.

"Certo, caro! Vai pure!" rispose Madama McClan.

"Immagino che ci rivedremo ad Hogwarts." disse Draco congedandosi.

"Lo spero!"

Poi il ragazzo corse verso i genitori e se ne andò.

A Draco quel ragazzo non piaceva molto perché gli sembrava un tipico "santarellino" senza macchia e senza paura, però sperava di andarci d'accordo perché delle amicizie in più, anche se di Grifondoro, gli avrebbero fatto comodo.

Quando la sua veste fu terminata, il ragazzo se ne andò senza tanti complimenti e andò a cercare il padre da "Il ghirigoro" e lo trovò in fila per comprare i libri.

"Hai finito, Draco?"

"Sì, papà. La veste è già pronta. Come mi sta?"

"Benissimo, figliolo! Adesso aspetta che io finisca qui e poi ti raggiungo e raggiungiamo Narcissa."

"Ok"

Nell'attesa, il biondino iniziò a guardare i grossi libri rilegati in pelle in scaffali stipati fino al soffitto. Tirò fuori qualche volume e, stando attento che nessuno lo vedesse, strappò le pagine che più gli interessavano.

Lucius arrivò poco dopo e insieme si diressero verso Olivander dove Narcissa li stava aspettando.

Entrarono nel negozio e furono accolti da un uomo anziano con enormi occhi scoloriti. Iniziò a divagare sul tipo di bacchetta che i suoi genitori avevano comprato molto tempo prima, ma Draco non stette neanche ad ascoltare le sue sciocchezze. Olivander si rivolse a lui e gli chiese di alzare il braccio e si mise a misurarlo. Al ragazzo sembrava che quel vecchietto non ci fosse tutto di testa però non disse nulla. Poi si mise di nuovo a farfugliare qualcosa sulle bacchette magiche, ma il giovane se ne fregò altamente. Finalmente gli porse una bacchetta e Draco la provò subito. Avvertì uno strano calore e, scuotendo la bacchetta, lasciò una scia dorata.

"Molto bene, molto bene, signor Malfoy!" esclamò l'anziano uomo.

I genitori pagarono sei galeoni per la bacchetta e poi uscirono.

"Ora andiamo alla stazione perché fra poco il treno parte e non vogliamo che il nostro figliolo arrivi in ritardo! Giusto?" disse il padre con orgoglio.

"Certo che no!" rispose la madre.

"Allora muoviamoci!" esclamò Draco.


	3. Chapter 3 Sul treno per Hogwarts

La famiglia Malfoy giunse a King's Cross e andò verso il binario 9. Draco rabbrividì alla vista di tutti quei Babbani, ma fece finta di nulla. Appena arrivati tra il binario 9 e il 10, il ragazzo si chiese dove diavolo fosse quello che dovevano prendere, cioè il 9 e 3 quarti. Si guardo un po' intorno. Niente. Nessuna traccia.

"Ehm…Papà…."

"Ti stai chiedendo come prendere il treno per Hogwarts?"

"Sì"

"Bisogna passare quella barriera" e indicò il muro.

"Cosa!"

"Visto che è la tua prima volta ti conviene correre. Forza, vai prima tu Draco."

Il biondino iniziò a correre.

"Giuro che se vado a sbattere uccido mio padre!" pensò furioso.

Invece non si scontrò contro il muro, ma si trovò di fronte a una grossa locomotiva rossa che sbuffava. C'era un sacco di gente che saliva sul treno. Poco dopo arrivarono anche i suoi genitori.

"Visto che non era poi tanto difficile?" disse il padre.

Draco borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile.

Poi un uomo si avvicinò a Lucius, dicendo di chiamarsi Goyle o qualcosa di simile. Lucius lo salutò cordialmente e iniziarono a chiacchierare. In realtà era il biondo che parlava perché l'altro uomo sembrava troppo ottuso per riuscire a rispondere in modo decente. Intanto Draco si guardò intorno e vide un gruppo di ragazzi dai capelli rosso fuoco. Immaginò che fossero i Weasley, quei tizi strani che socializzavano con i Babbani nonostante la loro famiglia fosse di purosangue. Pensò che erano davvero stupidi.

Il treno fischiò.

"E' meglio se sali sul treno Draco! Buona fortuna figliolo." disse il padre.

La madre lo abbracciò fortissimo e poi lo lasciò andare sulla locomotiva.

I genitori lo salutarono con la mano mentre lui entrava. Iniziò a girare per il corridoio per trovare uno scompartimento in cui sedersi. Ne trovò uno dove c'erano alcuni bestioni che si fissavano con aria spaesata.

Il ragazzo entrò senza tanti complimenti e si sedette.

"Io sono Draco Malfoy. E voi chi siete?"

Ci pensarono un po' poi sembrarono avere un colpo di genio e si presentarono.

"Io sono Tiger…Ah, no io sono Goyle!" disse il primo.

"E io sono Tiger." aggiunse il secondo.

"Piacere di conoscervi." disse, anche se non ne sembrava tanto convinto.

Il biondino pensò che la loro amicizia sarebbe stata molto conveniente per lui perché sarebbero stati delle ottime guardie del corpo e lui sarebbe potuto essere il leader.

"Tu sei.. sei quello che ha battuto Tu-Sai-Chi?" balbettò Tiger.

"Cosa intendi dire?" rispose confuso.

"Non lo so.. Mio padre mi ha detto solo che per colpa tua Tu-Sai-Chi è scomparso.."

Draco cominciò a capire. Era questo che i suoi genitori gli avevano nascosto per anni? Perché non glielo avevano mai detto? Forse perché si vergognavano?

Tutte queste domande cominciarono a vagare per la testa del ragazzo che non sapeva più cosa provare: orgoglio o vergogna?

In fondo Voldemort era stato un grande mago e in un certo senso lo ammirava, anche se lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a uccidere tutte quelle persone come aveva fatto il Signore Oscuro.

Poi sapeva che i suoi genitori un tempo erano Mangiamorte e forse ne erano stati perfino orgogliosi.. Il giovane non sapeva che pensare e rimase in silenzio per un bel po' di tempo finchè non si accorse che i due bestioni lo stavano fissando.

"Che c'è?" disse.

"Sei tu o no quello che ha ucciso Tu-Sai-Chi?"

"Sono io. O almeno credo.."

I due lo fissarono con ammirazione, anche se a Draco sembrava solo che avessero delle facce da ebeti. Poi però riflettè un attimo. Forse quei due tontoloni gli sarebbero stati utili come guardie del corpo e poi sembrava che avessero bisogno di un leader e lui faceva proprio al caso loro.

"Direi che questi due sono già belli e cotti" pensò guardando le loro espressioni di adorazione.

Improvvisamente lo scompartimento si aprì e comparve una ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani e i denti un poco sporgenti e dietro di lei un ragazzo cicciotto con aria spaventata.

"Avete visto un rospo? Neville lo ha perso." disse.

"Se lo avessi visto lo avrei gettato giù dal finestrino" rispose con aria divertita.

Il ragazzino paffuto sussultò.

"Non è molto cortese come l'hai detto tu, però non ti biasimo perché forse avrei fatto la stessa cosa anch'io… Scusami Neville. A proposito, io sono Hermione Granger. Tu chi sei?"

"Io mi chiamo Draco Malfoy."

"Oh! Tu sei quello famoso! So già tutto di te! Sapevi di essere stato citato in ben due libri (che ovviamente ho imparato a memoria)?"

"No."

La ragazza sembrava felice di sapere qualcosa in più di lui e attaccò a parlare a raffica.

"Sai io sono figlia di Babbani quindi è stata una grande sorpresa quando.."

Draco la interruppe: "Babbani!"

"Sì, perché?"

La guardò con disprezzo e la spinse fuori dallo scompartimento.

"Ma che…?" esclamò la ragazza.

"Io non parlo con delle Mezzosangue." disse.

E chiuse la porta.

Il ragazzo prese di nuovo posto e stavolta i due bestioni sembravano al colmo dell'adorazione. Si vantò di quello che aveva appena fatto e si sentì colmo di orgoglio.

Ancora una volta la porta dello scompartimento ma stavolta c'erano due ragazzi. Uno di questi era il brunetto che aveva incontrato da Madama McClan, mentre l'altro era uno con i capelli rossi che non aveva mai visto.

"Ciao! E' vero che tu sei Draco Malfoy?" disse il rosso.

"Direi proprio di sì." rispose con tono un po' scocciato.

"Wow!" esclamarono i due.

"Io sono Harry Potter!"

"E io Ron Weasley!"

"Piacere di conoscervi." disse con indifferenza.

"Ce l'hai la.. cicatrice?" chiese Weasley.

Draco alzò la frangia per mostrare il segno a forma di serpente.

"Wow!" esclamarono di nuovo i due.

Il biondino ormai non li sopportava più perché gli sembravano solo dei bambocci curiosi e stupidi.

"Scusaci, ma abbiamo sentito molto parlare di te e così eravamo curiosi di conoscerti!" disse Potter.

"Ok…"

"A proposito! Ci hanno detto che dobbiamo metterci le divise perché stiamo per arrivare ad Hogwarts!"

"D'accordo…"

"Ci vediamo dopo!" dissero i due all'unisono.

Draco cominciò a prepararsi e poco dopo una voce riecheggiò per il treno dicendo che fra cinque minuti sarebbero arrivati a Hogwarts.

Appena uscito dal treno udì la voce di qualcuno che chiamava a sé gli studenti del primo anno e così seguì gli altri.


End file.
